The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a fixing device that fixes a toner image on a sheet.
A conventional image forming apparatus such as a printer or a multifunction peripheral includes a fixing device that fixes a toner image on a sheet. For example, the fixing device includes a fixing part that fixes the toner image on the sheet and a heating part that heats the fixing part. Generally, in the fixing device as stated above, feedback control is executed regarding an actual temperature of the fixing part.